Love Changes the Heart
by e.brewer777
Summary: Elizabeth faces the frontier determined not to find love. What happens when an inhumanly handsome man catches her eye? Does not include characters from Twilight, just the ideas. R&R. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of twilight or the Canadian West Series.**

**Chapter One: On the Way**

I fidgeted on the worn leather of the train seat, willing my nerves to quit jumping and my heart to quit its thunderous beating. I would soon be arriving in Calgary. The very name with its unfamiliar ring made my pulse race.

I would soon be seeing my brother Jonathan. My memories were vaguely outlined in the shadowy figure of a tall, gangly youth with a strong will of his own. I would also be meeting his wife, Mary, whom he declared to be the sweetest and most beautiful woman on the face of the earth.

And I would be introduced to four little children…one nephew and three nieces. I was prepared for them, having purchased sweets at our last stop. Children were so easy to win, but would my brother and my sister-in-law be pleased with me? Was I ready to step out of the relative safety of the train into a strange new world?

I remembered how this whole thing started and I wondered if I made the right decision in starting this new life's journey, instead of relishing the comfort of a known world.

When my mother announced that she received a letter from Jonathan, there was excitement in her eyes.

Jonathan was still special to Mother. Being her firstborn and only child from her first marriage, he was also her first love in many ways. Sister Julie had on occasion suggested that Mother loved Jonathan more than the rest of us. I tried to convince Julie that Mother did not love him _more…_ just differently.

I often thought how difficult it must have been for her to give him up, to let him go. Jonathan had been just nineteen when he decided that he must go west. I was only four years old at the time and too young to really understand it all, but I had been aware after he left that something was different about our home, about Mother, though she tried hard not to let it affect the rest of us

Three months after Jonathan left, baby Matthew had arrived, and mother's world had taken on new meaning. Yet not even Matt had taken Jonathan's place in her heart.

So when I saw how elated she was after her statement of Jonathan's letter, I was not very surprised. She told me small things, like how their family is doing, how Mary is due soon now, and how Jonathan's lumber business is growing. But the spark in her eyes told me there was more.

The train slowed to a stop which pulled me from my reverie. I knew that we weren't in Calgary yet, so I pulled out Jonathan's letter that Mother allowed me to take along and smoothed it out.

I skipped to the part that involved me and read it slowly to myself, for the hundredth time.

"There is no end to opportunities here in the West. I know several men who came out with nothing and who now have great homes and flourishing businesses. All that one needs is determination, stamina, and a bit of horse sense.

"I have given a great deal of thought to my family lately. It would be so good to have one of my own here. I miss you all so much. Especially you, Mother, but you knew that.

"It's easy to think of the West as a man's land, and so it is; but there are plenty of opportunities for women as well. And I might add that we in the West realize that if we are to grow strong, we need fine young women to make homes for our men and ensure proper families for our future.

"So I thought of Elizabeth."

I flushed as I remembered my reaction to his words the first time Mother read them to me. Was he suggesting that I go bargain-hunting for some western shopkeeper or backwoods rancher for a husband? Not me! I felt that I would rather die first.

I looked around me to make sure no one had seen the blood rush to my cheeks before returning to the letter.

"Teachers are sorely needed here. Many mothers in country areas still must tutor their children. But these women have little time or no training. We are anxious to change all of that. We want our next generations to be well educated, because in the future, we hope to pick the leaders of our new province from among our own.

"You say that Elizabeth is a fine teacher and a sensible young woman…and I am sure that she is. I talked today with a school superintendent whom I know. He is short of teachers, and some of those that he does have, he would replace if he could.

"He says that if Elizabeth is willing to come west, he would gratefully give her a position, and, as I said before, it would be so good to have someone from my family here."

The rest of the letter was for Mother's eyes so I refolded the parchment and tucked it away.

I remembered the emotions that played through my mind when Mother stopped reading the letter. First I felt sorry and hoped Mother wouldn't be too hard on Jonathan when she replied to the letter.

But when she looked at me expectantly, waiting for my opinion, I was shocked. Did she _want_ me to go?

But then I realized what it was really about. I was to be Mother's love-offering to Jonathan, his "piece-of-the-family" presented to him over the miles. Somehow my going west to be with him would bring comfort to my mother's heart.

I knew how much it meant to her and I couldn't disappoint her. I loved her too much. So I put on my sweetest smile and told her I'd try it out. I did make it perfectly clear to everyone, however, that I was going strictly to be with Jonathan and to teach the children. I was not going to make a fool of myself and "make a good home" or "ensure proper families" by getting married. I had a plan to shun all the men who looked interested.

My four slow-moving days on the Pacific Western, spent sitting stiffly in cramped train seats, and even slower passing nights, had been gradually preparing me. I finally had been able to overcome my intense homesickness. The first three days I had missed my family to such an extent that I feared I might become ill. Gradually the ache had left, and in its place there now seemed to be only a hollow.

As the pain had left me, I had been able to find some interest in the landscape, which seemed amazingly different from what I was accustomed. Jonathan had tried to describe the land to me in his letters, but I had not visualized the emptiness, the barrenness, the vastness of it all.

As I gazed out the train window, it seemed that we traveled on forever. Seeing hardly any people. Occasionally we did pass small herds of animals…antelope, deer, and even a few buffalo, roving slowly across the prairie, and delaying the train once in a while as they lazily crossed the iron tracks.

I had expected to see Indian teepees scattered all across the countryside. But in fact, I saw very few Indians at all, and they were almost all in the small towns that we passed through, looking very "civilized" indeed.

I saw no braves painted for the warpath. Most Indian people moved quietly along the streets, concerned only with their own trading activities.

Now we were nearing the frontier town of Calgary, the home of my brother Jonathan and many other adventuresome persons. What would it be like? Would it be at all modern?

After I had made my decision to go, Julie had read all she could find about the West. Where she discovered all of her information, I never did learn; but at any hour of the day of night that she could corner me, she would announce new "facts" she had gathered.

According to her, the West was full of reckless, daring men, so eager for a wife that they often stole one. (I wasn't sure that she disapproved. She had a very flirty, outgoing personality.)

Julie painted word pictures of cowboys, voyageurs, miners and lumbermen…all roaming the dusty streets in their travel-stained leather and fur, looking for excitement, women wealth, and danger, though not necessarily in that order.

And Indians, everywhere Indians. Though most were rather peaceable now, she was sure they still wouldn't hesitate to take a scalp if the opportunity existed. This irrepressible sister of mine had even dared to whisper that perhaps I should bob my hair so none of them would be overly tempted by my heavy mass of waves. She warned me that they might find my dark gold curls with their red highlights irresistible.

"My scalp, complete with its hair, is quite safe from the Indians," I had assured Julie, but I will admit that she made ma shiver a few times. She had nodded solemnly and informed me that I was probably right and it was all due to the fortunate fact that the West now had the North West Mounded Police.

According to Julie, they were the West's knights in red-serge armor, and Calgary abounded with them. Should the need ever arise, a lady had only to call, and Red Coats would come running. Judging from the sparkle in Julie's eye as she described the scene, I would have expected her to avail herself of their services quite regularly.

Julie had also claimed that Calgary was a land of perpetual blizzard. It stopped snowing only long enough to allow an occasional "chinook" to blow through, and then the cold and neck-deep snow would again take over.

Calgary was now only minutes away, according to the conductor and on this august afternoon, with the hot sun beating down unmercifully upon the stuffy coach, I realized that Julie had been wrong at least on this one point…unless, of course this was just one of those chinooks. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if Julie may have been mistaken about some other "facts" as well. I would soon see. In my impatience, I stood up to pace the floor.

There really wasn't much room for walking, and I got the impression that my stalking back and forth in the narrow aisle was irritating to some of the other passengers. I smiled my sweetest smile at those nearest to me. "After sitting so long, I simply must work some of the knots out of my muscles before we reach Calgary," I explained. I hoped that they didn't realize it was in reality nerves rather than stiffness that drove me from my seat.

I walked to the end of the aisle and was nearly hit by the door when it swung open before the returning conductor. He looked at me with a startled expression and then got on with his job which was at this point to call out in a booming voice, "Calgary! Calgary!" He passed through the car and into the next, still calling.

A bustle of activity followed in his wake as people gathered their belongings, said good-byes to new acquaintances, donned jackets or shawls, and put on bonnets or hats that had been laid aside. I used the reflection from the window glass to adjust my new green bonnet.

The train blew a long, low whistle. One could almost feel exhausted thinking of the amount of steam necessary to produce such a sound. Then the clickity-clack of the wheels began to slow down till I was sure that if one would choose to concentrate on the task, each revolution could be counted.

We were now traveling past some buildings. They appeared rather new and were scattered some distance apart. Most were constructed of wood rather than the brick or masonry which I was used to back home. A few of the newest ones were made up of sandstone. The streets were not cobblestoned, but dusty and busy.

Men and, thankfully, some women too, hurried back and forth with great purpose. The train jerked to a stop with a big hiss from within its iron innards like a giant sigh that the long journey was finally over. I sighed too as I stood and gathered my things from the seat where I had piled them neatly together.

Working my way toward the door, half-step by half-step in the slow-moving line of fellow passengers, I couldn't keep my eyes from the windows. It was all so new, so different. I was relieved to spot many men in business suits among the waiting crowd. It was a comfort of sorts to realize that the men of the West were not all rough-and-ready adventurers.

And then through the crowd, seeming head and shoulders above all others, I noticed to men in red tunics and broad brimmed Stetsons. Julie's Mounties! I smiled to myself at the thought of her excitement if she were here! Even their walk seemed to denote purposefulness, and though people nodded greetings to them, the crowd seemed to automatically part before them out of respect.

I bent down a bit so that I could get a better view of them through the window. I was immediately bumped from behind by a package tucked beneath the arm of a rough-looking man with a cigar in his mouth. I flushed and straightened quickly, not daring to meet his eyes.

When it was finally my turn, I carefully stepped down, grateful for the assistance of the conductor with all my parcels and a small suitcase. When I had negotiated the steps, I looked up into the smiling eyes of an almost stranger…yet somehow I knew instantly that it was Jonathan.

Without a moment's hesitation, I dropped what I was carrying and threw my arms around his neck.

**A/N: thanks for reading the first chapter.**

**Reviews are better than the North West Mounted Police with their red-serge armor and all **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Canadian West Series. Some of this writing was taken directly from **_**When Calls the Heart.**_

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Feelings**

Mary was waiting at the door when we pulled up in front of the house and she ran to meet me as I stepped down from the auto. She pulled me into a warm embrace almost before my feet had a chance to properly settle on the ground. I was glad for the enthusiastic welcome and immediately felt I was with family.

I studied the woman who was Jonathan's wife, my sister-in-law. A wealth of reddish-brown hair was scooped rather casually in a pinned up style. Curly wisps of it teased about her face and neck, giving her a girlish look. Her green eyes sparked with merriment and her full mouth produced the warmest of smiles. I smiled in return.

"Oh, Elizabeth," she exclaimed, 'it is so good to see you!"

"And you, Mary," I returned. "You are just as Jonathan described you."

She hurried me toward the house to meet the children while Jonathan busied himself in gathering up my belongings.

We passed right through the main hall and out a back door to a shaded yard that seemed to be filled with shouting, wiggling small bodies. These were my nieces and nephew. At once they made a dash for me; they were not at all reserved or inhibited. It did appear that they believed the coming of an aunt was a great event.

When Mary had restored order, I was able to meet each one of them in a quieter fashion.

At eight, William, the eldest, looked like Jonathan except that his hair had a reddish tinge which he inherited from Mary.

Sarah, six, was small and dainty; if any of the offspring could have been deemed retiring, Sarah would have been the one.

Kathleen was next. This four-year-old looked like she should have been a boy; mischief sparkled out of her intensely blue eyes, and her pixie face was always fixed in a grin.

Baby Elizabeth, named for my mother, had only recently joined the family and was much too young to take part in the present merry-making. She slept through the whole commotion.

After a quick tour of the house, the evening meal was served, and we gathered around the table. Jonathan believed that the family should share this special time of day, and so the children joined us at the table. As I watched them clamber into chairs, I wondered what mother would have thought of the whole event. In our home, children, even quiet, well-mannered ones, did not join the adults at the table until they had passed their twelfth or at the earliest, tenth birthday.

Jonathan's children proved to be well-behaved in spite of their high spirits, and we adults were able to converse, uninterrupted by childish outbursts. It was obvious that they had been instructed well as to how to conduct themselves. _Maybe it is wise to start them young at the family dinner table, _I decided as I watched them. I did wonder as I studied Kathleen just how long she would be able to sit primly like a little lady. She looked like a miniature volcano about to erupt.

The meal, served by a maid named Stacy, was absolutely delicious. I was embarrassed at the amount of food I ate. Jonathan assured me that the crisp air affected one's appetite; I was glad to have something to blame it on.

"I'm so glad that you could come a few days early," Mary said. "Now we have an opportunity to get to know you before you commence your teaching duties. We do want to show you around and…" she added with a twinkle in her eye," to show you off."

I smiled at her.

"Indeed," teased Jonathan," I have a whole list of young men waiting to meet you. I finally gave up trying to keep track of who was to be first. I told them that they would just have to stand in line and wait their turn, but I'm afraid…"

My cheeks grew warm and I interrupted Jonathan before he could go on. "I'm quite happy to meet your friends," I announced firmly, "but I do want to make one thing clear: I came west to _teach_, not to _wed_. Had I been interested in matrimony, I could have stayed in the East and found an acceptable spouse. Julie, who by the way is our family expert on the subject, assures me that the men of the West are adventurers…undependable, rough and rowdy. I don't know if her research is totally reliable, but I've no intention of finding out. If you want a wife for one of your friends, you'd best bring out Julie. She'll be more willing to consider the possibility. I? Never!"

It was a rather long speech under the circumstances, and the faces of the listeners changed from disbelief, to concern, to amusement. When I finished, I saw Jonathan steal a glance at Mary to see if she considered me serious. She gave him a barely visible nod, and he understood her to mean that I was. He cleared his throat, and then waited a moment.

"I see," he said slowly, "that we shouldn't tease you so. Here we often forget the manners that our mothers tried so hard to instill in us. We tease and jest all the time. It helps the road to smooth out when it might otherwise be rough.

"Of course we have no intention of marrying you off." He then added with great sincerity, "But I could this night, personally, introduce you to a dozen good, clean, mannerly, well-bred gentlemen who would make your Eastern dandies look pale in comparison. But I won't do it," he hurried on, "lest my intentions be misconstrued."

I knew exactly what he was implying and realized with embarrassment that I deserved this mild rebuke for my tactlessness and bad manners. My face was suddenly drained of all color. I knew that I should apologize for my outburst, but somehow I couldn't get the words through my tight throat.

Jonathan chuckled, and the sound of his soft laugh eased the tension around the table. "I promise, little sister," he said with feigned seriousness, "to make no effort to see you married if you have no desire to be so. But, looking at you, I'd say you will have to get that message across yourself to more than one young man."

Mary seemed to agree. She didn't say anything, only smiled, but the warmth of that smile carried with it approval of her sister-in-law's appearance.

My cheeks flushed again, for a different reason this time. I was willing to assume the responsibility of getting that message across, if need be.

"I've had to do it before," I said calmly, "and I'm quite confident I can again."

A small voice broke in. "When I grow up, I'm gonna marry Dee."

Everyone shared in the laughter; even I, who did not have the slightest notion who Dee was.

As Mary wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, she attempted to enlighten me. "Dee is a very dear friend. He's already close to thirty and as determined as you, my dear, to stay single.

"He's _my_ friend," Kathleen insisted.

"Of course he is, sweetie. Now finish your dinner."

It did appear indeed that Jonathan and Mary were anxious to show me around, and to show me off. Never had I spent such a busy ten days as those that followed my arrival in Calgary. It seemed as though I was constantly changing my dress for the next occasion. But I will admit that it was all exciting, and I'm afraid it threatened to go to my head.

On Monday, Jon and Mary invited Mr. Higgins, the district's school superintendent, for dinner.

I was anxious to meet Mr. Higgins and to find out about my new school, but I was nervous about it too. What if he didn't feel that I could do a proper job? A man with his great responsibility, who was conscientiously searching for just the right teachers for his needy schools, could be extremely fussy about whom he chose to fill those needs.

When Sarah announced that Mr. Higgins had arrived, I hastened to the parlor, pausing at the doorway to compose myself for this important meeting. I was not prepared for what I saw.

At first, I must confess, my eyes searched the room for a third party; I was certain that the gentleman laughing and joking with Jon was not, nor could _possibly _be, School Superintendent Higgins. But while my gaze traveled round the room, Jon turned and introduced his guest as Mr. Higgins.

The man was rather young…about thirty-five, I guessed. He was not carefully groomed, nor was he dignified or austere. His appearance and his conversation indicated to me that he was sloppy, loud, arrogant, and bold. I didn't like any of those things in a man.

I felt an inner check, quickly reminding myself that one must never make snap judgments based on first impressions. Even so, it was difficult for me to smile politely and extend my hand, but I did. Higgins nearly broke my fingers as he pumped a generous, manly handshake. He boomed out, "How d'ya do? How d'ya do?"

He didn't say that he was pleased to meet me, but I got the feeling that he was, for his eyes carelessly passed over my face and form. He seemed to approve, for he kept right on staring at me. I felt the color creeping into my face. Brother Jon came to my rescue.

"Let's be seated," he said. "I'm sure that Miss Thatcher is anxious to find out all about our school district."

Mentally I thanked Jon for using my formal name. Perhaps that would keep the forward Mr. Higgins at bay.

I voiced agreement with Jon. "Yes, I'm most interested in everything concerning the schools of this area, in particular the one that I will be serving."

"Later!" thundered Higgins. "I never spoil a good dinner by discussing mundane things like work before I eat."

He laughed loudly at what he considered his wit and turned to ask my impression of the West. I could tell by his voice that he felt there was nothing, anywhere that could in any way come near to equaling _his_ West. I replied that I had been in the West such a very short time that I really hadn't had a proper chance for evaluation.

I wasn't sure that he accepted my statement. I sensed that he felt one shouldn't need time to clearly see the West's superiority. But instead of contradicting me, he said something about "showing me around." Jonathan again rescued me by steering the conversation to other subjects, and it wasn't long until Mary announced that dinner was served.

We never did discuss the school system, though it seemed like hours and hours before he finally had sense enough to excuse himself and go home. As he prepared to leave, he asked if he could call again.

"Well," I said, hoping that he would catch my meaning in the tone of my voice, "we do need to talk about the school that I am to teach, and I need to find out what I will require. We haven't found _time_ for that yet."

He guffawed as if I was delightful and squeezed my hand as he shook it. I pulled away.

"I'll see you Wednesday," he said, and he winked. I was shocked at his brazen manner and a little gasp of surprise escaped me. He didn't notice it, and bawled a merry "goodnight" that I was afraid might awaken the sleeping children, and then went whistling down the walk.

"Someone should marry that man and polish him up a bit," Mary said softly.

"I shook my head and said, "It will take more than polish. I would not impose such a task on _any_ woman."

On Tuesday Jon decided that I should be introduced to Calgary's shops, so he drove me downtown and left me while he went to his office.

Jon had promised to meet me for lunch at a nearby hotel, and as twelve o'clock approached I felt hungry. I decided to make my way to the dining room he had pointed out earlier. As I moved down the sidewalk, I was aware of many stares that followed me. I felt a small nervous twisting in my stomach. Perhaps it was unacceptable for a lady to walk alone in Calgary. I would have to ask Jonathan. I hurried my steps.

When I reached the hotel dining room, Jon was already there, ten minutes ahead of the appointed time.

"I didn't want you to arrive before me and have to stand around and wait," he said. I deeply appreciated his thoughtfulness.

As I sat down I could see and feel stares following me. I laid aside my gloves and purse and smiled at my brother. I hoped that pretending to be at ease would make me feel less edgy. It worked at least in part. Jon took over and soon I felt quite relaxed, even in my new surroundings. I was becoming quite attached to my brother. It was no wonder Mother idolized him. I wished that she could see him here, in this town with his lovely wife and well-behaved children, with his prestigious position in the community. She would be so proud. I also felt proud as I sat opposite him, and momentarily I was able to forget the stares.

"By the way," he said cautiously, "your clothes are lovely. Marry thinks so too. But Mary, well, even though she envies you, she, well, she had suggested that I hint, tactfully, that you should maybe have a few things a bit more practical for school teaching. Our classrooms are not all that fancy, and, well, I'm not good at hinting, so…"

I laughed. Jon looked relieved.

"Whew," he said, "I'm glad that you took it that way. I wasn't sure whether you'd be annoyed or hurt. I'm just no good at beating round-the-bush. But Mary is right; your high-fashion clothing looks marvelous, but it's not too practical for our way of living."

Jon's sincerity and sweetness took all sting out of his words. I realized that he and Mary were right; it was love that prompted them to suggest the change in wardrobe.

"I'll see what I can find," I promised, as our food arrived. "By the way, is it improper for a lady to venture out without an escort on Calgary streets?"

"Why? Didn't you meet any ladies this morning?"

"Yes, yes, I did, come to think about it. Several, but…"

Jon frowned.

"Well, I just felt out of place. Wherever I went, people stared."

Jon grinned.

"People, or men?"

I flushed. There was no need to continue the conversation.

After lunch we parted again. I went to search for the type of clothing suitable for a western schoolmarm. He promised to pick me up at three to drive me home.

By the time I was done it was past three. I hurried from the store, concerned that Jon might be waiting.

He was there, just a few steps down the street, his broad back turned to me. I hurried toward him and then noticed that he was in conversation with another man. I hesitated. Should I make my presence known in case Jon was in a hurry to get home, or should I wait until he had finished his conversation?

They shifted their position somewhat. I now could see the gentleman to whom Jon was talking. He was a bit taller than Jon, which made him tall indeed. A broad brimmed hat shadowed his face, not allowing any of the sun to touch his skin. I noticed a strong, though not stubborn jaw, and well-shaped nose. He had a clear, clean-cut look, though one would certainly never consider him a "parlor-gentleman." There was a certain masculine ruggedness about him that suggested confidence and capability.

All of this was not why I could not look away. He was supernaturally pale, and his skin appeared flawless. He stood perfectly still. He was the most gentle, handsome man I had ever laid my eyes upon. There was something strange about him that drew me in. He smiled good-naturedly as he spoke with Jon, and I imagined an easy friendliness and an appreciation for a good joke.

My slight movement must have caught his eye, for his head lifted. This caused Jon to look around.

"Be right with you, Beth," he said, and they shook hands heartily. "Greet Phillip for us," Jon said as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. In return Jon received a friendly slap on the back; then the man turned to me. He nodded slightly, raising his hat as he did so, allowing me a full look into his eyes. They were a strange gold color. I didn't know it was possible to have eyes the colors of his. There was also a determination in his eyes that I admired. But they gave a glint of humor now, even though his lips did not move. I found myself wishing to see him smile, truly smile, but before I could offer one to encourage him, he turned and strode away gracefully.

I could not understand the strange stirring within me. I suddenly wished that Jon had broken his rule and introduced us. Never before had I seen a man who interested me so much. I stood staring after him like a schoolgirl.

"A…a friend?" I stammered, and then blushed at my foolishness. Surely Jon would think me silly; it would have been apparent to anyone that they were friends.

"Yes."

That was all my brother said no offering of the man's name or where he was from…nothing. I was determined not to pursue the matter.

The next day Mr. Higgins showed up a bit after two o'clock. I was hoping that he was ready to get down to business, but he wanted to take me for a drive instead. I went, reluctantly. The whole thing was annoying, and I was very glad that I had a dinner engagement that evening and could insist that I must be home in plenty of time to prepare it.

I pressed him about the school where I would be teaching, but he said that he was still undecided. I reminded him that I should know soon so that I could make adequate preparations. He continued to be evasive. I noted that there was only a week until classes would commence. He replied heartily that a lot could happen in a week, then exploded in an uproarious laugh. I dropped the subject.

He left me at the door and remarked how quickly the afternoon had passed. He asked if he would see me on Friday. Helplessly, I replied that since it was imperative that I know my future plans, he could. He boldly put a hand on my arm as he shook my hand. "Oh, I do have plans, my dear," he said. "I do have plans for you."

_The nerve of him, _I thought as I climbed the stairs to my room. Never had I met such an obnoxious man. And to think that I was in a position where he would be my employer! I did hope that our respective duties would rarely bring us into contact with one another.

Suddenly the face of Jon's friend came to mind. _What a shame he didn't turn out to be Mr. Higgins, _I thought, but immediately scolded myself. How foolish to even think such ridiculous thoughts! But I was amazed at the intensity of my feelings. I had seen the man only once for just a moment. Why should he affect me so? I didn't know, but those golden smiling eyes stayed with me, to haunt me as I opened the door to my room. With a great deal of determination I pushed the image of his face from my mind and concentrated on choosing a gown for the evening ahead.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! This was a longer chapter, but I needed to get some of the boring stuff out of the way. Now the fun can begin!**

**Reviews are better than slapping Mr. Higgins in the face!**


End file.
